


Spotkanie absolwentów

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [96]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popular Harry, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: To może Larry!(bo co innego mogłam wybrać?) Lou nie był lubiany w szkole. Dogryzano mu z powodu orientacji i dosyć kobiecych walorów (ale nikt go nie bił czy coś!) Iiii… Ma spotkanie klasowe/rocznikowe. Nie chce na nie iść, ale Harry namawia go by jednak poszedł (Harry nie wie, że Louis był nie lubiany) i Harry ma iść z nim. W dniu spotkania Harry pisze do Lou, że się spóźni bo praca (jest sławny) i ze że do niego dojdzie. Na spotkaniu znowu dogryzają Lou i wtedy przychodzi Harry. Wielki SZOK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotkanie absolwentów

\- Kochanie, bądź ostrożny – Louis stał na ganku, z niezadowoleniem obserwując jak jego chłopak niesie ciężki karton z książkami. Po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia go upominał – Wiesz, że nie powinieneś dźwigać, przy twoim problemie z plecami - otworzył szerzej drzwi domu, ułatwiając wejście kędzierzawemu.   
\- Daj spokój Lou – odstawił pudło na niski stoliczek – To było ostatnie, zresztą nic mi się nie stanie, jak przeniosę kilka kartonów – zbliżył się do szatyna, nachylając i składając krótki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Eh – westchnął – W porządku, w razie czego zrobię ci wieczorem masaż – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w zielone oczy.  
\- Dla twojego masażu, warto przeciążyć trochę moje plecy – zaśmiał się, cmokając Louisa w czoło i odsuwając się od niższego.  
\- Wiedziałem, że masz w tym swój cel – podszedł do najbliższego kartonu i otworzył go, aby sprawdzić co się w nim znajduje.  
Harry i Louis byli parą od 2 lat. Poznali się na samolocie. Louis wracał z Nowego Jorku, gdzie odwiedzał swojego przyjaciela i, wyniku pomyłki pracowników, wylądował w pierwszej klasie, zaraz obok wschodzącej gwiazdy muzyki Harry’ego Stylesa. Harry odkąd tylko zobaczył szatyna, był nim oczarowany, a im dłużej rozmawiali, im lepiej się poznawali, tym bardziej był oczarowany Tomlinsonem. Nie chciał się rozstawać z nim, dlatego gdy tylko wylądowali i nadszedł moment pożegnania, piosenkarz nie był gotowy, aby Louis zniknął z jego życia, dlatego poprosił go o numer telefonu i zaproponował spotkanie, na co szatyn chętnie przystał. Jedno spotkanie zamieniło się w kolejne, później były następne. Po kilku tygodniach zostali parą. Kariera Harry’ego nabierała tępa, kiedy jego płyta okazała się sukcesem i ruszył w trasę koncertową, Louis co jakiś czas do niego leciał, aby mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem. W końcu postanowili wspólnie zamieszkać. Znaleźli idealny dom, na przedmieściach Londynu. Był dość duży, ze sporym ogrodem, w cichej i spokojnej okolicy. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez kłótni. Z racji tego, że Harry uparł się na duży dom (bo jak twierdził, Louis był tym jedynym i w przyszłości planował z nim założyć rodzinę, więc duży dom się przyda), był dość drogi. Louisa nie było stać, aby zapłacić 1/5 tej sumy, a co dopiero mówić o połowie (bo skoro ma to być ich wspólny dom, powinni zapłacić za niego tyle samo). Harry dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego sam wpłacił całą sumę i poinformował o tym szatyna po fakcie. Doprowadziło to do naprawdę dużej awantury, ale ostatecznie Harry’emu udało się wszystko załagodzić i doszli do porozumienia.   
I tak oto, dzisiaj, nareszcie mieli wspólnie zamieszkać.  
\- Louis – Harry wyszedł z kuchni, gdzie rozpakowywał kartony – Mamy pustą lodówkę, musimy jechać na zakupy – odebrał książki, które trzymał szatyn i umieścił je na półce, do której chłopak próbował sięgnąć.  
\- A co powiesz na to, abyśmy dokończyli rozpakowywanie i zamówili coś na wynos, a jutro rano pojedziemy do sklepu? – zarzucił ręce na ramiona chłopaka.  
\- Bardzo dobry pomysł – uśmiechnął się i schylił, całując usta swojego chłopaka.  
*****  
\- Myślałem, że to miały być wspólne zakupy – Harry zaczął narzekać, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, z ciężkimi torbami. Louis siedział, przy kuchennej wyspie z kubkiem herbaty, pochylając się nad kopertami.  
\- Przepraszam skarbie – uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie – Byłem tak bardzo zmęczony.  
\- Ty ciągle jesteś zmęczony – pokazał mu język, odstawiając zakupy na blat i wziął się za rozpakowywanie ich.  
\- Wcale nie – zaprotestował – Tylko, kiedy mnie za bardzo wymęczysz – puścił mu oczko, na co Harry się zaśmiał. Podszedł do szatyna, obejmując go od tyłu i zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
\- Co to? – spojrzał na kilka kopert leżących na blacie.  
\- Poczta – odpowiedział obojętnie.   
\- Nasza pierwsza poczta, yay! – zawiwatował Harry i pocałował Louisa w policzek.  
\- Aż tak cię to cieszy? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Cieszy mnie wszystko co ma związek z nami.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się – Ok, to jest twoje – podał kędzierzawemu dwie koperty. Harry odebrał je i odsunął się od Louisa, stając obok – A to moje – mruknął, otwierając swój list.  
\- A to? – wskazał na elegancką kartkę, na której napisane było zaproszenie. Chwycił je, nim Louisowi udało się być pierwszym.  
\- To do wyrzucenia – powiedział, chcąc wyrwać kartkę z dłoni chłopaka.   
\- Czemu? – nie odrywał wzroku od tekstu – Przecież to zaproszenie na spotkanie absolwentów, twojego liceum. Nie wybierasz się? – spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na ukochanego.  
\- Nie szczególnie – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Dlaczego? Może być fajnie – próbował zachęcić   
\- Wolę spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z tobą, nim ponownie mnie opuścisz na kilka miesięcy – wstał ze stołka i zbliżył się do kędzierzawego, zarzucając mu ramiona.   
\- Kilka godzin niewiele zmieni – chwycił jego biodra – Po za tym, chyba nie myślałeś, że pójdziesz tam sam.   
\- Planujesz iść ze mną? – był zaskoczony.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Chciałbym, poznać twoich dawnych znajomych – cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Dalej jednak nie jestem przekonany – mruknął. Chciał odwieść ukochanego od tego pomysłu.  
Louis niezbyt dobrze wspominał czasy liceum. Nie należał do popularnych, ani zbyt lubianych osób, ale nie znęcano się nad nim, a przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Często był wyśmiewany przez swoją kobiecą budowę ciała, szerokie biodra i okrągły tyłek. Czepiano się również jego delikatnych rysów twarzy, a fakt, że przyznawał się do bycia gejem wcale mu nie pomagał. Tak naprawdę w szkole miał tylko dwóch przyjaciół, Zayn i Nialla, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego byli w szkole lubiani. Tylko dzięki nim, jego życie w liceum było znośne – chociaż nie na tyle, aby chciał ponownie wspominać przeszłość.   
\- Oj, Lou – jęknął, mocniej ściskając jego biodra – Możemy tam pojechać, przynajmniej na chwilę.   
\- Harry… - westchnął.  
\- Louis – kędzierzawy zmarszczył brwi w zaniepokojeniu – Czy jest powód, dla którego nie chcesz tam iść? – dopytywał.   
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Po prostu… – wzruszył ramionami – w czasach szkolnych przyjaźniłem się tylko z Zaynem i Niallem, a ich widzę praktycznie codziennie.  
Harry nie wiedział, jak Louis był traktowany w szkole i szatyn chciał, aby tak pozostało. Obawiał się, że kiedy Harry usłysz powody, dla których śmiano się z Louisa, sam dostrzeże te wady i odejdzie od niego. Nie chciał tego. Prawda była taka, że Louis nie był zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu i nie raz zastanawiał się, co Harry w nim widzi, skoro wokół siebie ma pełno atrakcyjnych ludzi, którzy chcieliby z nim być.   
\- Możecie tam pojechać razem i wspólnie powspominać, hmm?   
\- Dobrze – westchnął w końcu. Wiedział, że Harry będzie drążył, jeśli się nie zgodzi. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle. W końcu minęło 5 lat, ludzie mogli się zmienić i nie zachowywać się już jak nastoletni gówniarze. Mogli…  
*****  
To nie był dobry pomysł. Od początku to wiedział, a później było tylko gorzej, co coraz bardziej go w tym utwierdzało. Najpierw Niall oświadczył, że się nie wybiera, bo leci do Irlandii na ślub kuzyna, ale przecież nie będzie źle, bo w końcu idzie z nim Zayn i Harry. Jednak dzisiaj, około południa, zadzwonił do niego Zayn, mówiąc, że złapał grypę żołądkową i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Z kolei Harry jakiś czas temu dał mu znać, że jego wywiad może się trochę przeciągnąć i niestety spóźni się, więc Louis będzie musiał przez jakiś czas sam tutaj być.   
Zatrzymał się przed wejściem na salę gimnastyczną, swojej starej szkoły, biorąc głęboki wdech i powoli wypuszczając powietrze. To pomogło mu odrobinę uspokoić drżące ciało. Plan był taki, wchodzi, nie rzuca się w oczy, przyczaja się gdzieś w rogu i czeka, aż pojawi się Harry. Tak, to dobry plan.   
Przez pierwsze 5 minut było dobrze. Udało mu się dotrzeć do prowizorycznego baru, gdzie wziął coś mocniejszego czując, że bez tego może być ciężko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby zostać niezauważony i poczekać na Harry’ego. W rogu znalazł stolik, który nie rzucał się w oczy, więc jego zdaniem był idealny.   
\- Kogo ja widzę – usłyszał obok – Gaylinson – natychmiast odwrócił głowę, słysząc przezwisko, jakim nazywano go w szkole. Pół metra od niego stał Denis, Josh i Peter, jego największy koszmar. To oni wszystko rozpoczęli, był powodem, dla którego inny również zaczęli naśmiewać się z szatyna – Jak tam?  
Louis nie miał zamiaru z nimi rozmawiać, dlatego odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, jednak oni nie odpuścili.   
\- Ej – ruszyli za nim. Byli dość głośny, więc zwrócili na siebie uwagę wielu osób – Już odchodzisz? Nie powspominasz z nami?   
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyspieszył swoje kroki. Postanowił wyjść i zaczekać na Harry’ego na zewnątrz. Niestety nie było to zbyt łatwe, ponieważ musiał przeciskać się pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy jak na złość, nie chcieli zrobić przejścia.   
\- Ale widzę, że dalej masz świetny tyłek – zaśmiał się Peter. Szatyn czuł, jak wszyscy dookoła się w nich wpatrują i słyszał ciche śmiechy, części z nich.   
Louis zaczął przeklinać się w myślach, za to, że założył swoje najbardziej ciasne spodnie. Dlaczego nie przemyślał bardziej stroju.   
\- Jak tam w ogóle? – tym razem to Josh, zaczął za nim krzyczeć – Widzę, że przyszedłeś sam, czyli dalej nikt cię nie chce.  
\- Dziwisz się? – wtórował mu Denis – Jest gejem, a oni wolą mężczyzn. Kto by go chciał z jego kobiecym wyglądem? – to wywołało trochę większy śmiech w tłumie.   
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gwałtownie się zatrzymując. To zabolało i to bardzo. To były jego obawy, że przez swój wygląd straci Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak łzy cisną się do jego oczu, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Ponownie skierował się do wyjścia, jednak pozostała trójka nie odpuszczała i szła za nim, krzycząc przezwiska i obrażając go.   
Nagle na sali zrobił się jeszcze większy szum. Ludzie zaczęli się odwracać w przeciwnym kierunku, niż był szatyn i coś krzyczeli. Louis potrzebował chwili, aby się skupić i zrozumieć co się dzieje. Do jego uszu zaczęły docierać pojedyncze głosy: „to Harry Styles”, „co on tu robi?”, „Harry mogę zdjęcie?”, „proszę podpisz się”.   
Uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł swojego chłopaka, który uprzejmie się uśmiechał, robiąc zdjęcia, bądź dając autografy, jednak jego wzrok ciągle błądził po sali, w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Kiedy zielone tęczówki, w końcu spotkały niebieskie, na twarzy kędzierzawego zagościł szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki. Przeprosił tłum dookoła i po chwili wydostał się z niego, zatrzymując się przed Louisem.  
\- Cześć kochanie, przepraszam za spóźnienie – objął szatyna, przyciągając do siebie. Tomlinson czuł, jak wszyscy im się przyglądał. Domyślał się, że byli zaskoczeni.   
\- Hej, cieszę się, że już jesteś – powiedział, z ulgą.   
\- Lou? – z twarzy Harry’ego zaczął znikać uśmiech, a brwi się zmarszczyły – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – skłamał, kątem oka zerkając na ludzi, którzy zaczynali zajmować się swoimi sprawami. Wiedział, że Harry mu nie uwierzy. Zbyt dobrze go znał.  
\- Dlaczego kłamiesz?  
\- Ja nie…ja… - nie wiedział co powiedzieć – Chodźmy stąd – westchnął – Nie chcę tu być.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się i poprowadził Louisa, w kierunku wyjścia – Na zewnątrz porozmawiamy – Louis nie protestował, wiedząc, że nie ma wyjścia.  
Wyszli przed budynek. Louis myślał, że Harry zaprowadzi go do samochodu, jednak mylił się. Zatrzymali się przy murku, oddzielającym plac szkolny od parkingu. Harry usiadł, ciągnąc za sobą szatyna.  
\- Lou, co się dzieje? – spytał zmartwiony – Co się działo nim mnie zauważyli? To do ciebie były te wszystkie komentarze?  
Louis poczuł jak jego serce mocniej zabiło. Harry słyszał, jak się z niego naśmiewają.   
\- Tak – skinął – Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem tu przychodzić.  
\- Oh, Lou… - szatyn jednak nie dał mu dokończyć.  
\- Nie chciałem, abyś to usłyszał. Bałem się, że wtedy dostrzeżesz moje wady i mnie zostawisz – łzy kłuły go w oczy, ale tym razem ich nie powstrzymał.   
\- Co ty mówisz? Jakie wady?  
\- No, mój duży tyłek, szeroki biodra, ogólnie moją kobiecą budowę ciała.  
\- Myślisz, że to są twoje wady? – Harry był zaskoczony – Louis, kocham to. Kocham twój zgrabny tyłem, twoje uda, biodra. Kocham twoje obojczyki i piękną twarz. Kocham twój, czasami nieznośny, charakterek. Kocham cię całego – zapewnił Tomlinsona – To co wymieniłeś za swoje wady, ja uważam za zalety – objął szatyna, przytulając.  
\- Nie rozumiem – Louis pokręcił głową – Możesz mieć każdego, a wybrałeś mnie.  
\- Zawsze cię wybiorę – pocałował chłopaka w głowę – Zawsze – a Louis mu uwierzył.


End file.
